Eight faculty members at the University of Virginia are using high-resolution multi-dimensional NMR in their studies of biopolymers. These investigators are all well-funded with grants from the NIH and other sources. The use of NMR to elucidate biomolecular structure and function is an integral part of their NIH funded research. Due to the challenges of the systems being worked on by these investigators, including limitations in solubility and/or stability, lack of dispersion (spread), and a focus on large systems such as integral membrane proteins solubilized in detergents, this group has identified a distinct need for higher field NMR instrumentation on campus. To this end, we are requesting funding for an 18.8 T (800 MHz 1H) nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) spectrometer to be sited at the University of Virginia. This spectrometer will be used for high-resolution multi- dimensional NMR experiments with labeled (15N, 13C and 15N, 13C, 2H) biopolymers in solution as well as in the presence of various alignment media. In order to accommodate the requirements of the installation site, the magnet will be actively shielded to minimize the effects of the stray field on neighboring laboratories. The spectrometer will be equipped with 4 radiofrequency (RF) channels with one dual fullband RF system capable of operating at the 1H frequency and lower and one dual broadband RF system capable of operating at the 15N to 31P frequency range. The spectrometer will also be equipped with a He-cooled triple resonance 1H-detection cryoprobe equipped with a single-axis pulsed-field gradient capability. This probe provides a dramatic improvement in the signal-to-noise which is essential for the majority of the user applications. The 800 MHz NMR spectrometer will provide dramatic enhancements in three critical performance criteria that are essential for the research efforts of our user group: 1) The 800 MHz NMR spectrometer provides a substantial increase in the signal-to-noise (S/N). 2) The 800 MHz NMR spectrometer provides a substantial increase in the dispersion (spread) of NMR signals. 3) The 800 MHz NMR spectrometer enhances the performance of TROSY-based experiments. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]